


Glitter Sex 2 Cheekbone Boogaloo

by raelee514



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: This happened again.  Jimmy has Glitter Issues.





	

Sybbie started out on Thomas’s feet, but after two dances she made him pick her up but wouldn’t let him off the dance floor. Jimmy was trying not to find Thomas endearing. He was trying not to find it fucking adorable. He was failing because his eyes kept going back to Thomas with Sybbie. Sybbie was a talker, so she was talking up a storm and Thomas was listening intently. Whatever it was had Thomas shaking his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a bemused smile. Sybbie had him wrapped around her finger. And Thomas looked gorgeous when he smiled like that. 

“She likes him more than me,” Branson grumbled sitting down next to Jimmy.

Jimmy blinked at him and wondered where Alfred went. Branson was watching them dance, strange look on his face. “That isn’t true,” he said.

“Took you that long to come up with it?”

“I thought Alfred was sitting next to me.”

“How much have had to drink?”

Jimmy looked at his near empty beer. “Not enough.”

“She’s my daughter,” Branson said.

Jimmy looked up and saw Thomas was holding Sybbie upside down and spinning. Sybbie was laughing up a storm, he could hear from where they were sitting. 

“You could cut in,” Jimmy said. 

Branson turned to him. “I could…”

“Cut in.”

“I could… Yes, I will.”

Jimmy watched Branson stride threw the crowd and wondered how much he’d had to drink. It was definitely more than him. He watched as Branson tapped Thomas on the shoulder and peered into his daughters eyes. Sybbie’s face lit up and she reached out for her father. Thomas pressed a kiss on the top of her head and started making his way toward Jimmy. 

Sybil appeared before him. “Where is Tom?”

“Dance floor. He cut in.”

Sybil turned and Jimmy heard her let out an airy laugh. “I think I’ll join them.”

Jimmy watched her and Thomas exchange smiles. Then suddenly Thomas was in the seat next to him. He swiveled his chair in order to face him. Thomas nudged their knees together. Jimmy opened his mouth ready to tell him how disgruntled Branson been about him dancing with Sybbie. But he became immediately distracted. Glitter shined down Thomas left cheekbone and some of it was on his lips. 

“What?” Thomas leaned forward. 

“I…” Jimmy stuttered and looked around. “Um… come with me.” 

“Jimmy?”

“I can’t articulate right now,” Jimmy hissed and grabbed Thomas arm and pulled.

“You just said articulate,” Thomas pointed out dryly and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“Shut up,” Jimmy said and he started pulling Thomas through the crowd. 

“Jimmy what is going on?”

“It’s just… Glitter.” Jimmy tried opening a door but it was locked. He kept looking around. “Where are the bathrooms?”

“Glitter?” Thomas repeated confused. 

“You heard me…there!” He started heading toward restrooms. “Must be something else..”

“What about glitter?”

“It’s fucking hot,” Jimmy said. 

Thomas stopped moving. 

Jimmy almost toppled over. 

“What?”

Jimmy turned around and there was looking at the shine on Thomas’ cheek and his lips and he groaned involuntarily. “You heard me,” he whispered. 

Thomas raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed it. Then he was looking at his fingertips. Where bits of gold glitter were shining. “Fuck. Sybil lets her play in tubs of the stuff, doesn’t she…” Thomas looked down at his suit. “It’s on my bloody tie…” 

Jimmy grabbed him by his tie, interrupting his tirade, and pulled him toward him. “We need to find someplace to get naked and now.”

“We’re not getting naked.”

“We’re doing something cause I’m turned the fuck on and there is no turning off because you can’t wash it off.”

“Fucking glitter.”

“I want to be fucking you,” Jimmy whispered harshly into his ear.

“Glitter? This is really a thing for you?” Thomas asked.

“Yes.” Jimmy glared at him. 

Thomas started laughing. 

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s absurd, Jimmy. I have some glitter on my cheek and you want to jump my bones.”

“Have you seen your cheekbones? YES.”

“At a wedding.”

“Well, that is where we are.” 

Thomas stared at him and Jimmy held his gaze. Waiting. If he played this right, he could get mouth on Thomas. Which is where he really really wanted it. Thomas gaze dipped down his body and Jimmy felt himself grin. He stepped closer to Thomas getting into his personal space. He grabbed onto his tie again and noted the gold glitter. He tugged on it and looked up into Thomas eyes and then touched the glittery corner of his mouth with his fingers. “You know you want to… you always want me.”

“You don’t play fair,” Thomas said his voice low. 

“Why do you think I always win.” Jimmy winked. 

Thomas groaned. 

Jimmy grinned. 

Thomas hands were on his face and he kissed him. Jimmy leaned up into the kiss and as they broke apart he grinned. Thomas shook his head at him but then he was leading Jimmy through the crowd. Jimmy followed, letting him take the lead. Thomas pulled them past the restrooms, through a few doors and suddenly they were in some sort of…

“I found us a closet, full of cleaners,” Thomas said after flipping on the light. He picked up a spray bottle of Lysol. “At least it’s sanitary.”

“Stop being a snob,” Jimmy laughed and pushed him into the wall, leaning up and licking up his cheekbone.

“You’re gonna have glitter on your tongue.” 

“So will you,” Jimmy pressed their mouths together, licking at Thomas’ lips. 

“The things I do for you,” Thomas chuckled between kisses. 

“You love me.” Jimmy fell to his knees and looked up at Thomas. Hit with a wave of lust and love and surprise. He loved him. He really loved him. 

“What?” Thomas looked down at him, hands on his shoulders. 

“I just… you’re… Wow.” Jimmy enjoyed the reddening of Thomas’s cheeks. A dark flush only he could create and make happen. 

“Ar..articulate,” Thomas stammered his hand going into Jimmy’s hair. 

“Told you, talking is overrated,” Jimmy curved his hand over Thomas’ erection and leaned his brushing his lips over it, letting the rough fabric drag on his lips. He grinned as he saw the shine of glitter, ran his fingers tips over it and waved his fingers up at Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed Jimmy’s face into his crotch. “Get on with it, love.”

Jimmy dragged down the zipper to Thomas’s pants and pulled out his cock. He grinned and wrapped his lips around his head, licking around it. Thomas moaned and dug his fingers deeper into Jimmy’s hair. Nails scraping his scalp. 

“I’m on board…yeah,” Thomas laughed. 

Jimmy sucked around him and then leaned back and grinned at the few shiny pieces of glitter he left behind. He looked up. “I really do love you shiny.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but he was smirking. He pushed at Jimmy’s head. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Jimmy wrapped his hand and his mouth around Thomas’ cock and got to work. The fun thing about wrapping his mouth around Thomas’ truly amazing cock. Was that Thomas fell apart. To little perfect pieces that were all for Jimmy to enjoy and put back together. He got to watch Thomas perfect posture slouch, and his hair fell into his eyes — just the way Jimmy liked. He looked up as he bopped up and down, grinned around Thomas cock. Thomas was pulling his hair, his mouth was open and his lips red — and glittery — and his eyes were wide. Thomas moaned, throwing his head back and Jimmy saw the length of his long neck. 

He moved up in that moment and latched his mouth against Thomas neck and messily kissed his way up to his jaw. Then his mouth, Thomas clutched at him and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Both their hands wrapped around Thomas cock, moving in tandem. It wasn’t new, it was practiced, and it was perfect and felt better every single damn time. Jimmy moaned into Thomas mouth and started kissing his way down his throat. “Come on, baby…”

“You will end me,” Thomas growled, pressing their mouths together again and they kissed hard and fast, hands moving until Thomas moaned beautifully into Jimmy’s mouth. They didn’t stop kissing but it slowed down to lazy long strokes of tongue and nips. Then Thomas’s head was on Jimmy’s shoulder and Jimmy’s head was on his shoulder. 

“You survived.”

“This time.”  
“Shiny,” Jimmy grinned as Thomas pulled back to look at him. He ran his thumb down Thomas’s cheekbone.

“Cheekbone or glitter fetish?” Thomas asked, shaking his head at him.

“Both.”


End file.
